Magnetic Field
by Aliizinwndrlnd
Summary: I had to combine these two together. They were just too short. Hehe...ya it's finally here readers! After five whole months !


*Prologue*

I would beg and plead for him to stop. The sizzling heat from his body made me melt, the succulent sweetness of his lips. His naked and chiseled chest with washboard abs and perfect pectorals were pressed up against mine. I don't even know why he's not wearing a shirt but it was definitely pleasing. Whenever I would try to make him stop, my body just couldn't bear to let go of him. His toned biceps had a firm grip on me, yet it didn't hurt. Finally, his lips let go of mine; we both took a moment to breathe.

"I'm sorry Katara, I can't bear to let you go."

"But, Zuko, you're with Mei, and I'm with Aang." What I just said had made me confused. Never had I ever gotten such passion from Aang when I had kissed him. This made me dizzy, curling my stomach up, making me sick.

"I'm sorry Katara, it's just…"

"Just what? You just randomly come barging into my room, and start kissing me! Zuko,…"

"Katara, I did that, I did that because I love you!"

"What are you talking about? You love Mei! You don't love me! If you do have feelings for me, then they would only be tiny feelings…A CRUSH!" "It's not that!" His tone frightened me, and he had seen the scared look in my face, so he took a breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. " You see Katara, ever since I first saw you...I was feeling kind of…crush, I had a crush on you."

"You mean when you first tried to attack my tribe!"

"No! No, not that! It was actually when I found your necklace, it felt weird when I was touching it, it felt like I was touching something special, so fragile, if I were to make one bad move, it would crumble into little pieces. And whenever I saw you, I wanted to protect you, keep you safe."

"Oh yes, when you kept trying to capture, attack, kill me! You surely were protecting me then!"

"Well, I didn't want to feel that way! So, I thought, by doing those things, maybe that feeling would go away, but it never did. SO, I started dating Mei, my feelings for you were decreasing, but they would never go away. There were many reasons why I left the Fire Nation when I was let back and why I joined your group, because, I wanted to be close to you."

I started blushing at this moment. I was so rude, so mean, to him when he had joined us. "But then I was…"

"I know, but it only fired me up more…wanting you more!"

"Well, I wouldn't have been like that to you if you hadn't betrayed me or your uncle back in Ba Sing Se!"

"And another reason for doing that was…"

"Just so you could try to get over me…" "I especially did that, because we were getting close when we were stuck in the prison."

"Getting close?"

He started to blush. "I meant in a knowing each other sort of wa…"

I couldn't bear it any longer…what he had said so far, it had me…it had me…wanting him. Truth be told, even I had a crush on him. Back in the prison in Ba Sing Se, that was the best moment I ever had. It had felt much better than a kiss from Aang. It really was, and this kiss I was having with Zuko now…nothing could compare to this moment. Other than the kiss I had with him earlier.

************************************************************************************

Katara's lips were soft. I could tell the heat from my body was boiling the fluids inside of her, bubbling it up. It felt good. The blood was rushing to her face, her lips. It felt warm, even warmer than my own body heat. I felt all her blood rushing to her face, her lips. Her taste was intoxicating. Ever since I saw her and Aang kissing a few weeks ago, there was something inside me that kept growing. It was sort of like and animal that wasn't exactly to the point that would make me want to seduce Katara, but to have her, hold her in my arms, have a strong reassurance that I'm with her. It felt good to unleash this now beast I could never tame. Now, we were kissing on the bed. I was laying on my back and she was laying right on top of me.

Then she took her hands and wrapped them around my shoulders. She lifted herself up, her lips as well. She was completely out of breath and she tried as hard as she could to hide it, however I heard and even felt her heart beating upon my chest. "Zuko..." She started tearing up.

I quickly pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her. My arms and chest had completely buried her face. She had to pope her head out from in between my arms and she hugged me back. She put her head on my shoulder and caressed my cheek with her hand on the opposite side. "Zuko..."

"Katara...I know that you must be feeling alot of regret and guilt right now." Pictures of Mei suddenly swirled around my head giving me the feelings of regret and guilt, but were soothed by Katara's soft and smooth hand. I took her hand and traced it around the side of my jaw, neck, and stopped in between my pectorals. "Katara, you can say whatever your head is telling you, however, do this for me, feel what your heart tells you."I took her hand, kissed it softly, and put it to her side. She leaned awkwardly to the side, sobbing and completely spaced out. I headed for the door. " Katara, if you ever need me, just, drop by." Then I continued to walk out. The beast inside me turned from envious to a hateful feeling. The beast inside me hates me. It hates me for having to leave the one I love, alone and sad, and I was the reason why.

*Author's Note*

hehe Yup it's finally here! After five whole months!!!! Sorry about that. I was gonna rewrite it, but I had writer's block and it was summer vacation!! So, I never ended up finishing it during July or August. Also, I had school and other things, I just didn't have the time! Sorry!!! Well, here's the first chapter. That's write, I'm going to commit to this and actually continue it! So, haha you don't have to throw shoes at me! I know, it's suckie cuz...I didn't edit it. I didn't want to cuz if I do, I might actually do what I did last time...again!!! So, I'm just gonna publish it now!!! As is!!! BTW... Belated Merry Christmas or Chanukah or Kwanzaa or any other Holiday you are celebrating! Have a happy New Year! Oh and also, you guys don't have to be so nice on the comments...i like criticism (even though it burns and scars me in the inside) :D.


End file.
